High Tide
by Elimac
Summary: Olivia and her father just moved to Forks after a rather nasty divorce. Olivia lives to surf, but her overprotective father demands she has an instructor. She complies until she finds that Embry Call is her instructor. They both have secrets from their pasts that they want to keep in the past, but Embry is finding this young girl harder and harder to resist. T for mild language.PBD
1. Chapter 1

Olivia- sixteen, originally from California, blonde hair, green eyes, loves surfing; parents' divorce causes her to move to Forks, Washington.. Her surfing instructor is Embry Call, a mysterious 18-year-old who doesn't like to talk about himself. She wants to figure him out, but he won't let her.

Chapter One:

Olivia POV

My dad sat in the driver's seat talking on the phone with his boss, "Sir, I'll make sure I get to the new office as soon as I get settled." He paused then continued, "Yes, I understand I'm a day late, but they couldn't get the closing done on the house yesterday." He stopped again. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk and drive at the same time. I have to go." He hung up and we pulled off the interstate into Seattle. After about an hour, we pulled up to a house.

It has a white picket fence, and a porch with a swing. I'll admit, it's cute. Better than what I expected my dad to pick out. "What do you think? Your old dad picked pretty good, huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Your room is upstairs, third door on the left. The movers have everything in there; we can go to the paint store if you don't like the color." "No, I'm sure it's fine. I- uh- am going to unpack." "Okay but don't be too long. I think we should go out to dinner tonight. I have some news for you." HE smiled. "Oh, okay." I walked up to the door that he said was mine. The new furniture was all arranged, boxed that need unpacking sit on all my furniture. I have some serious work to do. I better get to it I guess.

I unpacked for about an hour when my dad called me downstairs. "Livy, come see the garage." He called. I walked down into the kitchen and he flipped on the lights to the garage. I stood, amazed. "Is this real?" I asked as I walked into the room. The walls are painted white with surfing posters hung in frames. One of my boards sat on a table with a fresh coat of wax; I also saw the collections of board wax, a few new wetsuits, and cute bathing suits. "Dad this is great." I thanked him. "Well you've been a good sport in all of this drama with the move and the divorce. I got you a new long board, fixed the fins on your fish board." He smiled, this is the one thing Dad and I never fight about, surfing. "When can I take them out?" I asked. "Well, I would feel better if you waited until I could get someone out there with you. I can't get out there anymore with you since my lung surgery, and you don't know the currents and stuff here yet. I'll ask around work tomorrow." He smiled. "Dad, I've been surfing since I was ten. I think I can handle some new waves." "Olivia, no." I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the garage. I pulled one of my shorter boards, 6 ft., and grabbed my surf comb and scrapped the old wax off. I grabbed my Mr. Zogg's wax, weird; my dad chose a soft wax. Usually, the softer the wax the colder the water, it's the middle of June. How cold can the water still be?

Dad and I went to a diner up the road from us. I saw a few teenagers who I assume are around sixteen. Maybe my classmates. But the night passed rather quickly. I didn't realize how tired I was until I got out my shower. I hit the pillow and I was out.

The next morning I woke up at eight thirty. My dad had already left for work. I decided to call my mom before I began unpacking. The phone rung and I started worrying about her. Is she still mad? How can I make it clear that I still miss her? Should I tell her I actually kind of like it here? No. She can't know I like it. It will break her heart. It rang again, and then stopped. "Hello, Mom?" I asked into the phone. "Olivia?" She sounded happy to hear from me. "Hey, Mom. I miss you." "I miss you too, honey. How are you? Are you guys getting settled?" "Yeah, the house is nice. I have my own room and dad made the garage into a nice room for all my surfing gear." I said, not realizing how excited I sounded. She sighed. "That's nice. Well I better get going. I love you, honey. I miss you." She sounded like she was crying. I hate myself, and the judge who ruled in my father's favor because of the stability of his job. "I love you, too, Mom. I miss you. I'll call tomorrow." She hung up.

My dad called when I began unpacking. "Hey, Livy, so I asked some guys at work and one guy said he had his son meet up with a local on First Beach. I got his phone number, call him and you guys make plans to do a few lessons. His name is Embry Call." That's an odd name. "Okay, Dad, are you sure I can't just do this on my own?" I asked once more. "I'm positive. I don't know what I would do of something happened to you." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Livy, I'll see you later." He hung up before I could reply. A few seconds later my father sent me the number of my new surfing instructor.

I texted the number, 'Hi, I'm Olivia. My dad said he spoke to you about surfing 'lessons'?' He replied a few minutes later. 'Yeah, you guys just moved here, right?' 'Yeah. My dad is a little crazy, doesn't trust me in new waters.' I sent. 'Can't blame him, you're young.' I rolled my eyes. This guy is gonna piss me off. 'Look, I have been surfing for years, I don't need to learn how. Just let me know when you can meet me at the beach.' I sent angrily. 'Wasn't trying to make ya angry. Want to meet Friday, maybe around ten?' I smiled. He seems kinda dorky. 'Sounds great, see you then.' I sent, quickly, I added, 'Wait how will I find you?' he sent a smiley face. 'I'll be the huge tan guy with the awesome abs.' I laughed. 'Bye Olivia.' He sent. I smiled again. 'Bye Embry.'

The rest of the day I thought about Friday, only three days from now. Why did my dad have to get me a guy instructor? What if he is hot? There's no way I can watch a hot guy surf. Was he acting flirty earlier? What did he mean by 'awesome abs? He couldn't be flirting. He doesn't know what I look like, or act like or even how old I am. Get a grip, Liv. I finished unpacking and went to the garage.

I took down my balance thingy, basically a piece of wood on a cylinder and practiced my balance. It took me twenty minutes to stand up on the thing. I haven't surfed since my parents told my mom was moving out. I was so devastated I just kinda locked myself away- stop Olivia. I can't keep thinking about California. I need to block it out and remember I'm in Washington now. I kept practicing but I realized how bad my balance has become in the last seven months. I'm going to make a fool of myself.

The next few days were boring. I talked to my mom. She wasn't happy with the idea of surfing in the cold waters; I told her I was wearing a full wetsuit. She didn't care. I told her I missed her often, but she has always been a bit more concerned with herself. Our relationship has never been great, but it has been extra strained since the divorce and the move. Not to mention the new boyfriend she has. I only wish I was back in California when all my 'friends' post pictured of them in sunny California on Instagram and Twitter. Instead I'm in Forks, Washington, where the sun doesn't shine and the hottest it's been in mid-June is 68 degrees. The only thing I'm looking forward to is seeing real snow in the winter. I've never seen real snow. Cali isn't known for cold winters. Soon, the day I had been anticipating came. Friday morning I woke up at eight, took a shower and ate a huge breakfast. "Hey, Eager Beaver." My dad said, patting my head. "Come on dad, I'm going to be late!" I said, it was nine-fifty-five. I'm going to be late. "Sorry honey I'm running late. You'll have to walk." He kissed my head and walked out.

Embry POV

I got to my appointment at the beach early. By nine o'clock I was fresh off the water and waiting for Olivia. I have to admit, I'm really excited. Usually I only get La Push kids who don't really know what they're doing. Maybe now I have found my surfing buddy. It's weird, I dint even know how old she is. She can't be too young, well not much younger than me. I expected her to be a little late, but by the time thirty minutes rolled around I decided to text her.

'Hey, you still coming? p' I sent. My phone buzzed.

'At some point. My dad forgot he had to bring me and woke up late for work. I'm walking. :/'

'lol, see you then.'

Ten minutes later I saw a young, blonde headed girl walking down the beach with a surf board. She seemed cute, she had on Nike long workout-pant-things, a tank top, and black Ray Ban sunglasses. I like this girl.

"Hi, Olivia." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else." The girl said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you…" She smiled. "I'm kidding, Embry, right?" I laughed. "Yeah, well you said you knew what you were doing so come on. I'll race you." She bent down to put her stuff down and I took off with my board. "Hey!" She yelled. "I'm not even dressed yet!" I waited for her to put on her wet suit. She really is beautiful. She wore a small string bikini but put her wetsuit on over the bathing suit; she zipped it up and grabbed her board. I took off into the water before she could catch up. I swam out and caught a small wave. I got my footing and stood up. I'll be honest, I wanted to impress her.

As soon as the wave began to break I missed my footing, probably because I didn't wax my board correctly. I wiped out; I felt a sting and a sharp pull in my foot. I hit my head on a rock. I pulled myself out of the water. I examined my foot, only to find I stepped on a piece of a beer bottle. It bled a lot. I held some pressure on it and when I took my hand away it was just a small cut. I touched my forehead. Just a bruise. Probable will heel by noon. I better not mention it to Olivia. Olivia. I stood up to find her in the water. Did she wipe out too? I saw her get her footing on her board. She didn't stand all the way up, but it was a great effort, especially since this is her first time in the shallow waters of La Push. She came back in about five minutes later.

"I saw you wipe out there." She laughed. I smiled; I was tending to my foot. I looked up and smiled at her. Something was different about her. Her eyes lit up, not blue, but not green. Like an emerald. She smiled at me, I couldn't look away. I didn't understand the feeling, but I knew what it was. I was bound to her. To protect her. All in one second I changed. I felt the pull. But how? I made eye contact with her before, didn't I? No. She wore the sunglasses when she walked up. They were extremely dark. Sam is right; imprinting is when the soul of a wolf joins with the soul of a human. I am joined to this one girl for the rest of my life. I always imagined imprinting would suck. This is amazing. Instead of the weight I would expect I felt like I was floating.

"Um, Embry?" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just updating everything today! Check out my other story, 'Too Much, Too Young', I promise I'll be updating more frequently! Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever been, (and sadly) nor will i ever be Stephanie Meyer. I love her though...**

Chapter Two

Olivia POV

I swam out by Embry and saw him stand up. I might as well watch, see how my 'teacher' surfs. Well, he was good at first. But them I saw him slip is foot back ad fall into the water. He was under for like five seconds when I saw a decent wave coming. I decided to take it. I looked down and saw a huge jellyfish. Like hell I'm gonna stand up and fall on top of that thing. I kinda stood, but I wasn't confident. Then, I started looking at my feet. I lost my balance and started falling. I caught myself on the board, but when the wave broke, I broke too. I fell off and hit my head on the rocky sand. Embry didn't see, he was looking at his foot, but there was blood all around him.

"Saw you wipe out there." I smiled and laughed at him. HE looked up at me and went blank. I noticed his was loking at me. I blushed. After about five seconds I spoke up. "Um, Embry?" He looked at me. "Oh…um…my bad. I uh, didn't wax my board right." He explained. "Come on I have some wax in my bag." I offered him my hand, he took it.

Embry POV

"Wow, you're hot." She said. "Not what I meant, I mean, not…" She began stuttering. "Calm down I get it. I know. I've always been like that. I don't really know why." "Good circulation, I guess.' She smiled. She pulled out her box of wax. I went to grab it. "Let me, I can do it right." She teased. I smiled and watched as she put the wax on my board. I couldn't help but look at her. She's beautiful. I can't get over the feeling. I imprinted, this is the girl I'm going to marry. Have a family with.

"Embry are you sure I don't have something on me?" She asked. 'No, why?" I asked. "You keep staring at me." She blushed. "No, you're just not like any of my other…'students'. I guess you would say." I replied. "Do you have a lot of them?" She asked, "No, one younger kid who's going to be a sixth grader next year, I see him Monday afternoons, but he has his last class on Monday. Then on Wednesday mornings I have a girl in my grade." She cut me off, "You're in high school?" "Yeah, I'm going to be a senior. I'm eighteen. I should have graduated last year, but a few years ago something happened and I go into some stuff and missed a lot of school. They failed me because of one F in chemistry. So I am a year behind." She smiled. "Technically I could be a junior this year. My birthday is in August. My mom kept me back a year because I was young." She moved closer to me when she finished with my board. "Thanks for waxing my board." She smiled, "Anytime, kid." I laughed. "Okay." I rolled my eyes.

She picked up a pile of sand and put it in my hair. "HEY!" I yelled. I grabbed more sand and threw it at her legs. She did the same. I chased her down into the water. "Truce!" she screamed. "Nope." I splashed her with the cold sea water. "Ahhh!" She screamed. "Embry!" she picked up another handful of sand and threw it at me. it hit my face and I pretended to be knocked out. I hit the water and held my breath. She ran over screaming trying to get me to stand up. I grabbed her and pushed her under water. I helped her up and said, "Truce?" She smiled and nodded. We walked back up to our boards. I handed her my towel. "Thanks." "No problem. I think you're my new favorite lesson. I never have fun with the others." She smiled. "It was a lot of fun, even if I did only catch one wave." She admitted. I smiled too. "Well it's almost noon, you hungry?" I asked. "Kinda." "Let's go get a hotdog." We walked and stood in line at the food cart. "I'll have four large, loaded dogs, loaded tots, and what do you want, Olivia?" she looked at me like I was crazy. "Just one hotdog and a lot of ketchup." I smiled at her. We got our food and sat down. She tried to pay me back, but I refused.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, my mom is a single mom and she moved here right before I was born. Why did you move here?" I asked. She looked down. "Well, my parents got divorced. My dad got a promotion. Judge gave my dad custody." Her eyes met mine. "Well, I had better get going." She stood up. "Can I walk you? I mean, you can never be too safe." She smiled. "Come on." I stood up and walked with her and with our boards.

Olivia POV

Embry seems like quite the gentleman, but I couldn't help but wonder about the other girl he was talking about. Does he always act like this? Look at girls like this? Tell them about his lack of a father. I can't help but wonder, but at the same time, as we walked home and I saw his nerdy and awkward smile, prayed I was special. When we came to my house I couldn't help but hug him.

"Do you think, maybe, um, instead of me instructing you, uh, we could be like surf buddies or something?" He asked. He seemed so nervous, and I can't imagine why. I'm so plain compared to him. He is tall, at least 6'2, tan, naturally, and kind. I can imagine why he would have such a lack of self-confidence. "Um," I smiled and looked into his brown eyes, "I would actually really like that. When do you think we could meet?" I asked. He smiled brightly. "Tomorrow morning? I can pick you up. I'll actually have my truck." I hugged him again. "I'm not sure I'll get used to the body thing, but I'm glad I made a friend." I admitted. "Well, if you need a friend, I'll be your friend. If you need a teacher, I'll do that too." "What about homecoming?" I said, jokingly. He smiled nervously. "Come on, I'm joking. Believe me, I'm the girls look at like 'one of the guys' or the 'younger sister' believe me, I don't expect to find too much love in Forks." I said, not realizing I was kinda going on and on. "Olivia, give this place a chance before you completely close off your mind to it." I smiled and walked in. "Bye Embry. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. "Bright and early, bye Olivia." I smiled.

The rest of the day I couldn't focus on anything else. I felt…strange…? No, more than that, I couldn't focus on anything. I kept wondering what he was doing, who with, is he alone? Is he thinking about me? He probably thinks I'm just some kid. I need to get a grip. I picked up my favorite book, The Giver by Lois Lowry. I read until I heard my dad come in.

"Olivia?" He called. I walked downstairs. He carried a few white Chinese containers. "I got your favorite, Orange Chicken!" I smiled and took the container. There's something about him, I want to hate him. But I just can't.

"Thanks, Dad."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know down there! Comments are like little smiles. Love you guys!**

**~Elimac**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the feedback, if I was able I think i sent all commenters a thank-you note via PM. If I missed you, thanks and i am very sorry! :) as always, thank you my buddy JulesAnn and my best friend in the whole world- Paige Clearwater. You guys are awesome. I love this chapter, I am also uploading chapter 4 as soon as I get...hmmm...five reviews on this chapter. Love all of you guys, please review, and remember this is just a fan fiction I am not the lovely Steph Meyer. :( Enjoy :***

Chapter Three

Embry POV

As soon as I left Olivia I ran as fast as I could to Sam's house. When I got there him, Emily, Quil, Claire and Claire's sister sat around the table playing 'Go Fish'. "Sam I need to talk to you. Alone. Now." I could see his emotion change. "What happened?" Quil asked. "Just come on Sam." Sam and I walked outside.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Barging in on my family. This had better be important." "I think I imprinted." Sam's face dropped. "What?" "Yes, today, at the beach." I replied, he interrupted, "Come on, we need to phase." We walked into the canopy of the forest. We phased and he watched the events from the day. His voice said in my head, "Yes, that's imprinting." "But I saw her before I imprinted on her. It doesn't make sense, if you imprint on someone the first time you see them, why didn't I imprint on her?" Sam let out a loud howl. Within a few minutes several voices came into my head. "What?" Jared's voice said. "Rachel and I were trying to have a date." Paul said angrily. "Whoa, Embry." Seth's voice said. "That's a lot of emotion." Seth laughed. "Embry imprinted on a pale face." "Quil stop." Sam ordered.

Sam searched my mind. "I don't know why you didn't imprint on the first look, but I have a feeling it has to do with the glasses. I think it's crazy. Embry, you and I need to talk to the council." He thought. I nodded. We phased back. Sam walked into the house, I followed. Emily seemed confused until Sam called Sue Clearwater. I think she understood. She hugged me and we went to the Clearwater's house.

When we walked through the door Seth, Old Quil, Sue, and Billy sat around the living room. I told them about the beach and I talked a little bit about Olivia. "This seems really great, you have an excuse to keep seeing her, and you can get paid." Seth said. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what to do…should I tell her? And how could I even if I do? I can't exactly just come out and say it. I don't want her to feel trapped. I just want her to be happy. I never thought I could care for someone I don't even know." Sam smiled, "Yep this is definitely imprinting. Embry, I think you should tell her. I don't think you'll have to worry about rejection because technically you and she are genetically matched." Old Quil sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "That's the problem he is having, Sam." Sam looked confused by the elder's words. Frankly, so am I. "You are afraid that this is just genetic, that she won't want you but her genetics will force her." And it all hit me. Old Quil is right, that is exactly what I am afraid of. Sue spoke up next, "Embry, sweetie, you are an amazing young man. Just be honest. This is all very confusing for you right now, but I know this girl and you are meant to be together. It's in your genes." Sue hugged me.

We discussed different ways of telling her. I still don't think it sounds logical to tell her. No matter how I tell her it is going to sound fake, cliché even. We are 'meant to be, Olivia!' Yeah right. I went home and crawled in bed, thankful for my ability to force myself asleep.

When I woke up I had a text message from Olivia. It read, "Hey, just wanted to make sure we are still on for today…" I quickly responded, "Leaving my house now…Have your boards?" She replied, "Yeah, and some more wax…" She ended her text with a wink-face and I started my truck. I heard my six foot board roll around in the back seat, the sun just rose over the tree line, the sky lit up in a beautiful blue and orange and vibrant red. I was about to pick up my imprint…My life seemed amazing.

I pulled up to her house sixteen minutes later. Her dad's car was parked in the driveway, he walked out the door. Olivia followed in a blue speedo one-piece. She had a pair of shorts on and a large bag. Her dad walked up to the car. "You must be Embry." I shook his hand firmly. "I'm Kyle Chambers." "Nice to meet you, sir." He smiled. "So how's my little girl doing out there? Think she'll be ready for the school team in a few weeks?" "Definitely, Olivia is awesome. Waters out there can look gentle, but they're super shallow. I should be able to train her up." She got in the passenger seat of my truck, "What happened to 'surfing buddies'?" Her dad smiled. "You kids have fun today, be careful, Liv." He smiled and walked to his car. "Your dad seems nice." I told her. She kinda smiled, but looked disappointed. "I guess, when he's home, ya know?" She turned her head and looked out the window. I turned on the radio. I forgot I had my 90's station on XM last night, Oasis' song 'Wonderfall' played. "I love Oasis!" Olivia exclaimed. "Really? Aren't you a little young for them?" I laughed. "Not really, I'm into 90's stuff, I was born in August of '92. You were born in '90, right?" she asked. "Yep, hashtag 90's kid." "Shut up." She nudged my arm.

I pulled in the parking lot for the beach and grabbed our boards. "Wow, okay, thanks, Mr. Muscles." I laughed. "No problem kid." She grabbed our wetsuits and her bag. We walked down the sand, suited up and grabbed our boards. I swam out and watched as Olivia caught the first wave, she looked so graceful. She effortlessly swam; stood, and bent down to let her fingers graze the water. She sat back down and I swam out to the next wave. I tried to stand up, but wasn't feeling sturdy. I kept my body low and my feet spread about shoulder width apart. I crouched back down. "Wimp," she laughed. "Whatever, I couldn't get my balance." I rolled my eyes at her. We waited for another wave, I heard her shiver. "Wanna head in?" She nodded. "Please." We went in, but the clouds covered the little bit of sun we had in the early morning.

"Hey, Embry!" I heard a familiar voice call. Seth came walking up the beach with Quil and Claire. "Hey guys," I said. Claire ran into my arms, "Hi Uncle Em-ry!" She hugged me tightly around the neck. "Hey Claire-Bear!" I kissed her forehead. "Who's that?" she giggled in my ear. "This is my new friend Olivia, Olivia, these are my buddies, Quil, Seth, and this little cutie is Claire-Bear," I said, tickling her. "Very nice to meet you, Claire." Olivia shook Claire's hand gently. "Em-ry, she's very-y-y-y pretty." Claire said to me. I laughed and hung my head down, "Yes Claire, she is very pretty. " I pushed Claire's bangs out of her face. "How old are you Claire?" Olivia asked, I can still see the redness in her face from Claire's compliment, Claire smiled brightly, "I'm five!" "Well you're very cute." Olivia seemed really accepting of Claire. I guess it isn't too hard to like a five-year-old, but I still think it is an imprint connection thing.

Olivia and the guys made conversation; I participated but kinda just watched Olivia. "Livia, come here! Help me catch some sea shells!" Claire called. "Well I'm being summoned." She stood up and walked down to Claire.

Seth and Quil kinda looked at me. "You've got it bad for her, dude." Seth said. "Have you even told her about any interest you have in her?" Quil asked. I smacked him. "Dude I've known her for like twenty four hours. Literally one day. No I haven't confessed my love for her and asked her to marry me. Nor have I told her about my wolf-self compelling me to constantly be around her. I swear you guys are idiots." I rolled my eyes. I heard Olivia scream, my eyes went right to her, worrying I would have to get to her. She laughed and turned in circles while holding hands with Claire. She got splashed. She's fine. "See, you heard her scream, you jumped into action." Quil said. "You know, telling her would probably make her happy." Seth told me. "Right, because I can tell her that I am a half-wolf-man, my soul matched itself to hers and…and…I just can't guys. I don't know how I am supposed to ever tell her." Both of them placed a hand on my shoulder. "It'll work out, man." Seth assured. "Yeah, the imprint thing is kinda cool, we don't control it but we probably shouldn't. Let the universe…or God…Taha Aki…choose for us." I rolled my eyes again. "If you gents will excuse me, I'm going to go flirt." "Whoo, go get 'em tiger!" Seth yelled. Olivia looked back at us and smiled. I felt heat rush to my face.

"You ladies having fun?" I asked. "Em-ry I like Olivia. She helped me catch all these shells!" Claire pointed to the large pile of broken sediment. "I'm glad you like her." I said. "Want to take a walk?" I asked Olivia. She nodded I offered her my hand and she took it. We walked a few feet away. "She's so cute," I laughed, "That kid knows a lot about me...how much did she spill?" Olivia blushed. "She didn't share too much, but she did mention something about if I was marring you like she is gonna marry Quil." "Somehow, I don't doubt it." She laughed, "How do you figure?" I looked up at the sky. I always have a way of putting myself in bad situations. "Claire is quite the charmer." We turned to see her covering Quil in sand. Olivia let out a loud laugh. "You have a pretty smile."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Also start submitting ideas cia review and PM, I give credit as long as I can! This is kinda a cliffy, the next chapter is short but also a cliffy. Five reviews and I'll post. Btw, wasn't Claire adorbs?! more fluff and fun to come! **

**xoxo **

**~Elimac**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so it has been a while. Too long, I know, I know. Thannk you for all of the messages asking when I will update, I am sorry it has taken a while, but here it is! Thank you for keeping up with Embry, Olivia, and I. There is quite a bit of drama in the next few chapters,which I already have written. I love all of you!**

**Disclaimer- My name is not Stephanie... nor am I as creative as Mrs. Meyer is... so... :( **

Chapter Four

Olivia POV

That day on the beach, when Embry told me I have a pretty smile, was the day I realized I have a crush on him. I talked to him a lot more throughout the next week; we woke up early to go for a morning swim every day for another week. It's been three weeks since I've lived in Forks, and it has been twenty days since I fell for Embry.

My phone buzzed, Embry. "I have a surprise; meet me out front in five." I replied 'Ok' and ran to my bathroom to freshen up. "Olivia, Embry is here." Dad called as he came inside. I looked outside, his truck sat in the same place it always does. I have no idea what this surprise is; I threw my high waited peach bikini into my backpack and threw my favorite sundress on, the one from target with sunflowers. I ran downstairs and was stopped by my dad.

"Don't be out too late; I need to talk to you tonight." He kissed my forehead, "Yes, Sir." I replied and walked out. There he stood. The 6'3 Embry Call, complete with the perfect tan, brown eyes that managed to glow. "Okay, so do I need to grab a board?" He shook his head. "Should I bring a wetsuit?" He shook his head again. "Should I bring board wax?" I asked jokingly, referring to the day when he didn't wax his board. Again, no. "What do I need?" "Just yourself and a bathing suit." HE smiled. "Well I have that." I smiled at him. He winked and I blushed, "Well then, come on." He opened the passenger door and I climbed in. He walked over to his door, got in and sped off.

"Are we going to shop for boards? Try out new boards? Swim laps to train for surfing?" I asked, all of which were answered by a shaking head. "Not everything revolves around surfing, Olivia." I rolled my eyes, "Well you were hired to be my surfing instructor." He shook his head and looked out the window. I followed suit, today has been pretty warm, sunny and seventy-five. The ride was quiet for a while, by now I knew he was bringing me to the beach. When we had about five minutes left he spoke up, "Maybe I want to change that." "Change what?" I asked. "The fact that I'm just around to help you surf. Don't get me wrong, that's great and I love surfing, but I want to think of us as…you know…like more than that." I felt heat go to my cheeks. Embry usually isn't one to show a lot of emotion. The ride continued in silence. When he parked we got out and he grabbed a bag from the bed of the truck.

We walked down the beach until he told me to stop, "This is the spot." He told me as he pulled out a blanket. "Can I please ask what we are doing?" he rolled his eyes again, "It seems like you don't trust me Olivia…" I smiled at his charm. I sat next to him. "I made us a picnic, we couldn't surf anyway... tide is too low." "What are you scared of the shallow waters?" He laughed, "Nope, I just don't think I could watch you bust your chin open, or maybe pass out… perhaps require some mouth to mouth…" I turned red. It got quiet for a few seconds. "I'm kidding." He said, breaking the silence. "Here, I made ham sandwiches." I took one of the plastic baggies. I moved closer to him as he hands me my favorite drink, Dr. Pepper. I am surprised he remembers that, I mentioned it a few days after I met him. He pulls out three more and opens one. By the time I eat a fourth of mine he finishes his first and moves on to the second. "You eat a lot." His cheeks flush slightly, I notice through his dark complexion. "Well, I'm a big dude. The weather is nice tonight, not too cold. Not too rainy." He says. "Cut the crap, Embry. I know you didn't invite me here to talk about the weather." I say boldly. He chuckles under his breath. "You're very direct, you know that, right?" I smile, "I've been told once or twice." A few minutes pass; we watch the waves in silence. Again, he breaks the silence, "You're right though, I didn't invite you here to talk about the weather, or to sit awkwardly in silence." I nudge him, "Well then why did you?" Another slight smile. My breath catches when he looks at me. I know he knows I was staring at him, trying to take in as much of him as I can. My cheeks heat and I look away embarrassed.

"Why do you always look away when I catch you looking at me?" My face heats again. I shrug. "I look at you too, you just never catch me." Ha says, his face coming closer to mine. I try not to smile but I can't resist. His face charms me. "Why do you always change the subject?" I ask. "I don't always change the subject, I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've changed the subject." I roll my eyes. "So why am I here?" He sighs, "Because I'm a fool who doesn't know what's good for him, or maybe I don't care about myself. Maybe I'm clinically insane, maybe I have something wrong, but maybe, just maybe, and believe me this is just a hunch, but usually the hunches I have about myself are right, and this hunch I'm having right now is kinda telling me that I like you, Olivia." My breath catches and I don't breathe.

**Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! Not updating until I get at least 6 comments on this chapter and maybe a few PMs. **

**Also, sorry it's kinda short. Writer's block is crazy. I have another story written, it's another Imprint story, i have about twelve chapters written right now, do you think I should post it? Comment your thoughts, and PM if you would like a teaser of the story. I am between two titles now, _Left to Die_ and _The Uley Girl. _Perhaps I have said too much... :)**

**(Coming up next Chapter: Olivia gets a surprise, Embry has to protect, and a certain pest is present in La Push!) **

**xoxo **

**~Elimac**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! So here is the next chapter! Hope y'all like it! And I was actually wrong, the 'pest' will be in the next update... this is kinda a filler for now, but will play a bigger role later. I didn't get as many reviews as I asked for, but I have had a lot more subs. And do you guys like the 'Up Next' things? Let me know in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely story line. **

Chapter Five

Embry POV

I am beginning to jumble words and I no longer know what I'm going to say. The lines I practiced earlier are long gone from my brain. My heart races like Olivia's did moments before. I begin babbling, and it comes out…like word vomit.

"What do you mean…'Like me'?" She asks. My heart dropped into my stomach and despair sets in. I realize my imprint does not return the feelings I have for her. I almost regret the imprint, but that would mean regretting the three weeks I had with her, and that is impossible. "Embry?" she asks again. "Olivia, I mean, like, I think you're really cute and sweet. I love the way you look when you come out of the water, and I would really like to like take you out sometime…if you'd like that." She smiles but doesn't answer. Instead she runs back to my car with her bag, moments later she comes out in a pink bikini. She walks over to me and grabs my hand. I take it and follow her.

I peel off my shirt and flip flops and follow her into the brisk water. She doesn't let go of my hand. Moments of silence pass and all I hear are the sounds of the waves breaking at the shore line. Olivia stops swimming and turns to me. The water is to the middle of my chest, Olivia is swimming now. She comes closer to me and takes my hand. I feel her pulse race as I hold it. I take the lead now and pull her close to me. She holds on to my shoulders and steadies herself.

"Yes." She whispers certainly. "What?" I ask, although I heard her I don't understand. "Yes, I like you, too." I smile and hug her in the water. Her heart never slows. When we get out I hand her a towel and sit with her as the sun sets. "You're quite the romantic, Embry Call." I smile as I pull the tab on another soda can. "I try, you're like the first…whatever, um yeah you're just really cool." I can't think of anything else to say. The silence is a bit awkward, but the sunset is too pretty for me to care. Olivia leans and the sides of our hands touch. When the sun sets I hear her shiver. I wrap my towel around her shoulders. "Should we go?" I asked. "If you want…" I sense hesitation in her voice. "I have a better idea. There's this little ice cream place down the road. It's awesome." "Let's go!" and so we do.

I walk her up to the door and it's eight o'clock. I know I've had her out all evening, and I hope her dad isn't angry. "Well goodnight," I say. For a split second I wonder if she expects me to kiss her. I know I should wait. We have one more awkward moment before she responds, "I had an amazing time today. When can we hang out again?" "I have an appointment tomorrow morning. Maybe after that?" She nods. "Okay, um, twelve I guess." She wraps her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her shoulders. I rest my head on hers. "Goodnight, Olivia." She breathes in, "Goodnight Embry." I let go and she holds on a second longer. I can see she is embarrassed. She sneaks in her house and closes the door. I walk back to my truck wishing I kissed her, knowing I was right not to.

Olivia POV

I don't think my heart stopped racing the whole time I was with Embry, the way he smiled at me, the way he joked with me. It was almost like I could forget, even for a moment. When he asked me if he could take me out, I thought my heart would explode. I didn't know how to reply. I know I can't think about dating. Not yet. I like Embry so much, but there's still so much he doesn't know about me. I have a past that I left in California.

I was kinda glad when Embry dropped me off, I wondered if he thought about kissing me as we stared at one another, I know it is better Embry and I don't like each other. I'm not sure I want to stay away from him. We said goodnight and I went inside. My dad was already home, I noticed the television on in the living room. He was passed out, a half empty martini glass sat next to him. I rolled my eyes; I should have known he wouldn't be awake. He's never awake when I'm awake. I begin to walk upstairs when he stirs. I realize he is drunk and can barely walk. I turn, against my better judgment, to help him to his bedroom.

"Here dad, let me help you." I try to help him, he pulls away from my arm, accidentally hitting me in my chest. I back off, almost turning around, but I hear him hit the floor. I get him up, "Olivia," he slurs, "your, umm, mom called." This is what this is about. He never drinks this much, unless my mom calls. "What happened?" I ask. He stumbles up the stairs, almost falling when he misses a step. I hit my forehead on a picture frame in the staircase. "Your mom, she's a slut, ya know." I cringe at the foul language. "What did she say, Dad?" I ask, getting annoyed. "She's pregnant." I almost fall to the ground. "What?" He confirms it again. When I get him in bed I run back to my room, my eyes flood with tears. I'm not sad, I'm angry. I call my mom.

"What is dad talking about?" I scream. "What are you talking about?" "Is it Randy's baby?" She sighs. "Tell me it's not true." I beg. She doesn't tell me it isn't true. She doesn't mention who the man is. Instead the phone clicks off. I take the phone away from my face and throw it on my bed. I change my clothes. I know it has become colder outside. I put on a pair of dark denim jeans, a red hoodie, and silver sparkle Toms. I grab my dad's car keys, although I haven't driven since I've been here, I have had my license for about seven months, and I know exactly where I'm going.

**Love it? Hate it? Are you completely indecisive but tolerant? Let me know in a review! Also check my other story, Too Much, Too Young, and let me know what you think of the story idea in the Author's Note of chapter four in this story. Have an awesome week, I'll post again after ten reviews/PMs/subs/faves! **

**(Up Next: Olivia and Embry have some drama... Lots and lots of drama! And soon you guys will learn some of Olivia's past.)**

**QUESTION: What do you think Olivia was running from? Do you think the baby will influence Olivia? What do you think of the drunken father? Will his drinking get worse now? What risks will Embry go through to protect his imprint?!**

**xoxo**

**~Elimac**


End file.
